Making the Rounds
by Razzack
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around the people, whether Guardians or not, that are involved with Teira or Starr and her fire team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow Guardians! It is I! Raz and with the assistance of Reilly, the author of Soldier of the Light and owner of Entity I bring you this. This is the start of a series of one shots that I look forward to doing. These may one day evolve to be in future stories, you never know. But I asked him to proofread this chapter and I hope he continues to do so, he has pointed out mistakes and I am grateful. So I hope you enjoy this story, and there will be the obligatory message at the end, so read on through. Remember, Destiny is owned by Activision and Bungie. Enjoy.**

 **Round 1: Defrosted**

A single day, in reality only a few hours, that was how long it has been since the release of the Titan Raz from his prison in the Tower. The man barely believed it himself. But with each passing hour it was clearly more evident that he was no longer in the realm of the Void. The solidity of the ground reaffirmed his belief as his back slammed into it. That was a comforting wake up call, and a real bruiser too. What had his opponent been doing while he had been locked away? Benching Pikes?

"Ugghhh… Jesus. When in the Hell did you get so strong?" Raz grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up with a grunt. "I mean, seriously, look how tiny you are." If Raz could read the expressions of a person, he would be good. An Exo would make him even better, but an Exo in armor? That would be a miracle.

He obviously struck a nerve he didn't notice as the Exo Hunter closed the gap and spin kicked him into what the Human thought was next week. Luckily the Titan was made of tougher stuff and with another agonizing groan pulled himself out of the wreckage of a truck.

"That's it you little shit! C'mere!" Raz roared as he charged at the Hunter.

The agile Hunter easily evaded the Titan's wild swing, and even the momentum carried through on the back swing. Impressive, but not fast enough for someone who had trained with one of the best. With a quick jab and a hard crunching sound the Exo had shattered the Human's elbow and caused the man to howl in pain. The man managed to strike him with a swift kick to the side. Dropping both in the end, but it gave Raz's Ghost time to piece the shattered joint back together.

Shaking his head and working shakily back into his stance. Raz noted that his strength was definitely lacking in what it used to be. Sixteen years locked away in stasis didn't atrophy him as much as he thought it would. It just made him sluggish. He had to speed up some how, or force the Hunter to slip up.

Right, force the Lonely Sniper, Entity, to slip up. That was a real laugh. Next thing he would do was convince Sage to go raid the rumored Vault of Glass. That would never happen.

"You opened up too much on that last swing, Raz." Entity commented as he remained in his stance. One thing that had been drilled into his head by his mentor for CQC was to stay focused and ready. None of them had called the match, so technically they were still fighting. "Take that into account, I know you have power in those swings, be disciplined."

Raz nodded as he started circling Entity, the Exo mirroring his movements. Raz stepped forward to strike with a high kick and as Entity ducked under it the Titan brought it down in with a hard collision with the ground as Entity dove to the side. The ground crumbled from the force of the strike and left him scrambling to uproot his boot. Leaving him open to the haymaker against the side of his helm and effectively giving him whiplash amongst his other injuries. If that wasn't bad enough, Entity getting carried away drew his hidden blade and jammed it into the lower ribs of the Titan.

With a furious growl Raz's head snapped back at the Hunter and the two shared a look before Entity realized what he had done. Before he could pulled the blade out his arm was almost encased by Raz's left hand. The light armor that protected him started to groan in protest, as did the natural plating that was his skin.

.

Starr stood in the observatory watching the fight with once was genuine interest. It was clear that the Human was still not up to standards. The man was atrociously slow by Titan standards and that was saying something. She was starting to doubt the validity of Entity's words until she saw the Exo stab the Titan. The man was emitting pure rage in waves even she could feel. She watched as Raz had gripped the Hunter and how he proceeded to in her eyes, win the match.

She flinched when she saw the man rip Entity's arm out of it's socket and stab the Exo with his own hidden blade. That was excessive, but it solidified the Human's spot on her team. She just hoped he would use that outrageous strength for something she needed, like a wall being demolished. Or maybe a Hive Knight's face caved in. She was confident this man could handle those things.

Satisfied with the spar she signaled for the two to stop and go rest while she went to go over the rest of the dossiers. She still had three more spots to fill.

.

The sun was now below the horizon and Raz, still in his armor was seated on a reinforced stool at the bar he had frequented when he was a Guardian the first go 'round. The place hadn't changed much, thankfully, and even the bartender was the same. Albeit the man had definitely not aged well. Raz bought the man a pity drink, and the man gave him a drink on the house for getting out of prison. Even though he refused to tell the bartender why he got out early.

"I'm just saying, I hear things and I wouldn't want people to spread the wrong rumors about you."

"Look Marty, I'm out on the Vanguard's orders, my time is up and now I am here to serve and save Humanity again." Raz raised his shot glass with the strange orange liquid again. He didn't know why he liked the drink so much after the first one that got him stuck in a tree. But he liked it, it reminded him of breakfast.

"Good to know you can keep a secret or two, Raz." The synthetic voice of Entity came up from behind the massive man. "Come over here, I need to talk with you a minute." Entity gestured to a small couch in front of the fireplace in the bar. Other Guardian's were vacating the area, apparently the Exo had gotten to them before he went to Raz.

"Alright, fine." Raz sighed as he dropped his boots to the floor. He regarded the bottle that Marty held and simply took it from the smaller man's grasp. "On my tab." Marty simply acknowledged it and moved on to other patrons.

Making his way to the couch he sat down next to the Exo, the two not saying a word as they stared into the flames. Raz held the bottle loosely in one hand as he put it between the two. The clink on the floor seemed to snap Entity out of his musings as he turned slowly to Raz. The cold blue optics reminding the Human again of Romeo back on Mars. He couldn't hold his gaze for long.

"It was a good thing today, having a… Friend come back." Entity started off awkwardly, when had he become this awful when talking to people? He'd think about it later.

"A friend?" Raz said the word as if it was foreign to him. It was a strange one to use. "Yeah, it's like a bit of normalcy back into our crazy lives. Isn't it?" Raz asked as he paused to pick up the drink and then take a drink. He offered the bottle to the Exo, who after a moment of hesitation took the bottle and poured some down the hatch.

"This drink, it tastes like. Hmmm." Entity paused to think of a proper comparison.

"Breakfast. A good breakfast after a good sleep with a long day ahead." Raz finished for the Hunter as he took the bottle back for another drink.

"Yeah, I could see that." With a nod he took his turn with the bottle. "Breakfast sounds good."

The two continued to make small talk even after they had finished the bottle, and another one after that.

"So, have you gone to see her yet?" Entity asked after a few hours of nothing but idiotic banter between him and the Titan. Raz's face screwed into a look of deep thought before a lightbulb seemed to go off above his head.

"Oh! Her. Right." He coughed a bit as he nervously chuckled. The alcohol doing wonders at loosening his tongue. "Well here is the thing Romeo." He paused and bit his lip. "I mean, Entity. I think I need some time to prepare myself." He made some gestures to accentuate his point. But Entity stopped him from going on.

"Who is Romeo?"

"Well, he was…" Raz trailed off. This was a painful memory for him, he didn't know the other Exo before he died so long ago. But it brought other memories with it. His home on Mars, his wife leaving him. His daughters. "He was an Exo I knew during the war when it had hit Mars. He was with the unit I was assigned to as well."

Raz fell silent as he stared at their latest bottle. With the silence stretching and the ambient noise not matching the mood Entity stood up slowly. Raz didn't move as he kept staring at the bottle, he didn't notice when the Exo left and even paid the tab for the Titan. He knew he shouldn't leave the man to brood in his alcohol, but the man needed a moment as his past seemed to be trudged up. Entity could understand that, his own past was a touchy subject as well.

He would let Jo know that Raz was up and about. He'd have to, since the Awoken went to see the Human in his stasis daily. Even if Raz couldn't speak to him, or he back she had been faithful to him and her timing. He would play mediator for the time being and let her know he would come to her, eventually.

With his message sent he went to go find Starr. He would help that woman with more of the work, he trusted her to an extent. But he would only work with the best.

 **P/N: Whelp, I hope you all enjoyed the first round of one shots. These will be random prompts I get, and even suggestions from you, the public. Or if you don't like my writing I'm inviting the other two authors I associate with to contribute their own chapters. But this is all based on time and if we are having writers block. My current story Trials of the Light will be put on hold until RC gets off the couch and starts submitting chapters again. Since that story is set in the "future" it will require canonical data in our little universe. Which I can't get just off of one chapter. Sorry. But until then I hope you enjoy these one shots that will revolve around the daily antics of the fire team Starr leads and their allies. Keep on keepin' on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to Making the Rounds! This submission goes to one of my partner's in crime and we all hope everyone enjoyes the ones out and the ones to come while you wait for the series that we all work on to finish or continue. Thank you everyone who has read and will hopefully review these one shots. Keep on keepin' on!**

 **Round 2- Too Clandestine**

"You know," Entity said in a flat voice as he lined up his crosshairs with the head of a faraway Vandal, "I'm quite able to complete this bounty myself, you know.. on my own? I've been doing this for a good sixteen years, if you need reminding." The Exo squeezed the trigger, causing the Vandals brain matter to spread onto the ground where it had been standing. The silencer fitted on the end of his Sniper Rifle did a fine job of reducing the noise of the gunshot to that of a polite cough.

His optics never left the scope for more than a few moments, but he quickly flitted his gaze to look at the Titan laying next to him. The large Human had a bored expression under his depolarised visor. It was a look that he'd been sporting ever since they set up at this spot, scanning the environment for signs of House of Ash activity.

"Anyway, you're a Titan. A clumsy one at that. So why would you think that coming on a stealth mission would be a good idea?" The Exo questioned the Human.

The Titan glared at his comrade, but his venomous look soon turned into a smug smile.

"What about the time I snuck up to an anti-air Fallen Walker without alerting anyone?" Raz asked the Hunter, feeling triumphant that his point was proven. "I can be stealthy, thank you very much."

Entity chuckled lightly.

"Is this the same Walker that you blew sky-high with 8 packs of C4, shouting 'Murder Time' right beforehand?" Entity deadpanned. The question hung in the air for a moment before Raz turned to the Exo and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"How the hell do you-" Raz began.

"Jo told me. Come on, let's go."

With that, the Hunter let off another shot that killed a second Vandal, quickly reloaded and set off down the hill. The Titan grumbled before following him.

"Have you given any more thought about Starr's offer yet?" Entity asked his Human friend. The Hunter had already begrudgingly taken up the female Exo's offer, realising that there were bigger things at stake than his isolation habits.

The Titan shrugged half-heartedly. He'd polarised his face from view, but Entity guessed that he was drowning in thought.

"Yeah. Still not sure, but I'll probably end up agreeing. You know, because if I don't I'll probably be put on ice again." Raz informed the Exo.

Entity knew the real reason though. He had no doubt that the Titan didn't want to go back to the Void Prison, but he also knew that Raz was one of those people that would do anything to help his friends as protect innocent people - and he'd always do the right thing, even if it meant putting himself in danger.

"You're probably right." Entity commented. They'd reached the bottom of the hill now, and the pair of them hunkered down low to the ground, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Their mission was a simple elimination assignment. They were tasked with killing a Baron of the House of Ash, a small Fallen House that thrived in the Old Chicago region. Entity had wanted to take it alone, but he'd allowed Raz to come in an effort to train him up for the mysterious mission they'd signed up for.

Entity had tracked the Baron to a small encampment of Fallen soldiers. They were resting for the night before making the last leg of their journey to reach the House's Lair. Raz was here as the 'muscle' in case things went wrong - to enact their 'Plan B', which mainly involved a lot of explosions and gunfire.

Plan A was to infiltrate the compound silently, and take on the Baron without too much trouble and slip out. Easy.

Well, as easy as fighting a Baron could be.

.

Getting into the encampment was simple enough, the dark of the Chicagoan night had allowed the pair of black-clad Guardians good camouflage. Any Fallen that had seen them had quickly been dispatched by a well aimed throwing knife or a silenced sniper shot from Entity before they could shout for help.

Raz just rolled his eyes from having little else to do and began to fidget more and more as they grew ever closer to the main building where their intel suggested the Baron was hiding out in. He made a quick complaint about his under armour itching to the Hunter, which the sniper quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Raz's nerves were kicking in again. He hadn't fought in so long - not really. He'd just sparred with Entity or Sushi mainly. He'd gone to the firing range and he'd been grilled by Jo on multiple occasions to test his mind, to make sure it hadn't gone to slush after the years of being in containment. But he was almost sure that she was just teasing him with the difficult questions that Archivia asked her.

He was here to really just get back into the swing of things. To stretch his legs, so to speak. But this whole 'keeping as quiet as possible' thing really wasn't his style. He was the kind of Guardian that went in head-first; hard and fast. Shoot first, ask questions later. That was his style.

Crawling around in the dirt in the middle of the night? Not so much. He wouldn't complain though. After all, it was Raz that had wanted to tag along, and this was Entity's operation. So his word was final. So, this was how they were going to be going about completing the mission - which was to say; quietly.

They eventually made their way closer and closer to the main building. As they drew nearer, and as Raz was about to complain to Entity again of the itching of his new thermal underweave for a second time, the pair of Guardians could begin to make out the tell-tale guttural grunting and rasping of the Eliksni language.

Entity looked to Raz as he drew to a stop, bringing a gloved finger up to his helmet in a gesture that suggested that the Titan stop talking. Raz nodded and the two of them began creeping closer to the building.

Moving as quietly as they could manage, Entity and Raz managed to crouch next to a crack in the brickwork of the building the voices were coming from. Peeking through, they saw the owner of one of the numerous voices inside the structure.

The Baron. Surrounded by Vandals and Captain's bearing their House's colours on their cloaks and marks.

Poking the silencer on the muzzle of his sniper rifle through the crack, Entity readied his finger as he began to squeeze down on the trigger. His scope was centred on the Baron's helmet, focusing on a weak point that would send the bullet through the Fallen's temple, killing him instantly.

But before he could take the shot, there was a quick tapping on his shoulder. Cursing inwardly, he turned to look at Raz, who made a quick succession of complicated hand signals at the Exo.

"Uh... what?" Entity asked quietly, bemused by the flurry of the Titans movements.

Raz's shoulders sagged, and he shook his head slightly. He depolarised his visor, as Entity saw the mask of concentration that had covered the Humans previously bored expression.

"What are we going to do about his back-up?" Raz asked in a whispering voice.

"Well, I just thought that I'd shoot the Baron in the head..." Entity began.

"Right." Raz said, rolling his fingers in a way that told the Exo to hurry up.

"Well, then I figured we'd just... run like hell. Escape before the Fallen have any idea what's going on." Entity said, returning to his scope.

"Hate to break it to you, Entity, but I don't think we'll be able to outrun bullets." Raz said as he shook his head slowly.

Entity sighed, already knowing that the Titan would have some crazy, outside-of-the-box solution to their problem.

"Fine," He told him after a few seconds thinking, "What do you think we should do?" Entity asked, turning to far his Human comrade.

Through the depolarised visor, Entity could clearly see the mischievous grin beginning to spread on the mans face. He held his hands up a little, and cupped them to his mouth, as if shouting something.

"Murder Time." Raz spoke softly, putting a little emphasis on his words to pantomime shouting.

Entity only rolled his optics. He already knew that this was going to be a terrible idea.

.

A few minutes, and a few C4 packs later - along with a hefty amount of trip mines, the trap was ready.

It was a crazy idea, Entity thought, with a very small chance of actually working. But as long as the Titan could correct things if it went wrong, he supposed it would be fun to at least try.

Whilst Raz had been setting up his trap, he'd asked Entity to return to the top of the hill that the pair had been sitting on before, ready to mop up survivors with sniper fire.

Against the Exo's better judgement, the Titan had also asked the Hunter to remove his suppressor. Entity had protested, but he'd just told the older Guardian that it was an important part of his plan for the Fallen to hear his gunfire.

Grumbling, Entity had eventually granted his friends wish, despite his grievances. Raz hadn't even informed him of what the plan actually was - but if his giddy speech through Entity's comms was anything to go by, along with his previous statement, 'Murder Time' - the Exo felt like he could make a pretty good guess.

"Okay, I think it's ready!" Raz whispered excitedly through the radio linking the two Guardians. "You know what you're doing?" He asked the Exo.

"No, Raz, I don't. I have no idea what you think I should be doing!" Entity retorted.

Raz sighed over the comms.

"You've got the easy job, Entity. All you've got to do is start shooting." Raz informed the temperamental Hunter.

"And what happens then?"

A moment of silence, quickly followed by Raz's muted giggling.

"Murder-Time."

Shaking his head in defeat, Entity looked down the lens of his weapons scope, found a target - which happened to be a Dreg - and fired.

The echoing boom of his shot, which ended the Dreg's pitiful existence, seemed so loud against the previously quiet backdrop of the Chicagoan night. Akin to a crack of thunder, the sound bounced off the buildings of the derelict city, making Entity wince.

Seconds later, dozens of war-cries and hollers of bloodlust came erupting from the Fallen encampment. The Exo's optics saw the hoard of Eliksni that emerged from the buildings, searching for their target amongst them. He silently wondered how Raz was planning on handling so many at once.

"Alright, buddy. I've ruffled their feathers for you." Entity spoke as he engaged his comm channel. "Do whatever you want to do already so we can get out of here."

.

It happened moments later, as the first of the Fallen activated Raz's trap. Snagging a foot on a tripwire, a Vandal was quickly eradicated by an explosive set near an ancient car. The explosion injured a few Dreg's too, giving them shell-shock and a few broken limbs.

The surprise of the detonation caused some of the Fallen to panic and back-pedal to spread out further, causing even more tripwires to be triggered and more explosions to be caused.

Raz watched it all from an empty window overlooking the scene. Brilliant flashes of oranges disappeared as fast as they appeared. Billowing smoke began to rise from the ruins of the minefield, being swept away from the site of the area by a wind that had recently picked up. Bodies and limbs of Dreg's, Vandal's and even some Captains went twirling and circling through the air.

Suffice to say, the Baron wasn't able to make much sense of the chaos caused by the attack. He himself had been a victim to the explosives planted by Raz, and soon enough, his large group of two dozen or so Fallen had been reduced to him and three others - a Captain and two Vandals.

A mischievous smirk played across the Titans lips as he played with the lid of the C4 detonator. Taking his time to enjoy the confusion in the street below him, after a few more seconds of savouring the moment, the Human flicked the cap on the head of the detonator and gently pushed down the glowing red button with his thumb.

Suddenly, several large explosions erupted around the building the Eliksni had emerged from. The detonations culminated in a boom so loud and a shockwave so massive that it made Raz feel like he ought to hold on to his teeth.

The surviving Captain and the pair of Vandal's were completely decimated by the explosions. The Baron managed to take shelter behind some rubble, sheltering him from most of the explosions. After the dust settled, the Ash Baron emerged, his armour scorched and severely damaged.

Seeing the Baron survive the detonations, Raz stood from his position in the window, and cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Let's do this." He muttered as he sucked in a long breath, slowly exhaling it.

Without a second thought, he leapt off the edge, activating his Fist of Havoc as he descended, landing directly next to the large Eliksni. The shockwave from the impact launched the Baron off of his feet, sending him colliding with a flaming wreck of a rusty old car.

Raz grinned as he drew his rifle, the Fallen getting up from the nearly fatal blow and shouting a war cry with the remaining energy inside him. The four armed alien drew a pair of swords from their sheathes and charged at the Titan, who released his own volley of gunfire at the Baron.

The cracked and broken armour held though, the Fallen's Arc shield absorbing most of the bullets. It roared as it brought the cutlasses down on Raz's comparatively smaller frame. The Human managed to dive to the left just in time, clear of harms way. He rolled using his momentum and ran at the Baron as soon as he was on his feet again.

The Baron braced against the tackle which landed him on the ground, multiple broken ribs showing the results of the blow. The Eliksni brought down an elbow on the Titans back, making him cry out. The Fallen pressed his advantage by drawing a dagger and embedding it in the Humans stomach, seconds before he stood up and away from the Baron.

Raz shouted in pain again, this time with a curse carried in his cry of agony. Grunting, he pulled the knife from its home in his gut, throwing it away as a trickle of blood seeped from the wound.

As the Light began to repair Raz's injured body, the Baron got up again, his swords at the ready - although Raz could see that the Fallen was tiring. Drawing his sidearm, the Titan fired the entire clip into the Captain, depleting what was left of its shields.

Huffing in what was little more than annoyance, the Baron began to run again, but Raz made no other motion to ready himself, other than hold his right arm up in the air - a thumbs-up gesture on his hand.

Suddenly, another loud boom reverberated around the buildings of Old Chicago, echoing throughout the dead city. A .308 round found its mark, ripping straight through the Barons temple, and out of the other side of his head - completely destroying the Fallen's brain.

It took a moment for the Eliksni's body to catch up with its brain, hobbling onward towards Raz before it keeled over and fell flat to the ground, a death rattle signalling the Baron's death. White luminescent blood began to seep from the hole in the Fallen's head after a few moments of silence.

Raz breathed a sigh of relief as he took a seat on the ground next to the Baron. He chuckled slightly as he turned to look at the scene of absolute chaos surrounding him. After a second, he saluted to where he supposed Entity would be and he keyed his radio to the Exo's frequency.

"Nice shot." Raz told him.

A moment of silence over the white noise of the comm channel before Entity spoke. A small chuckle coming through beforehand.

"Yeah, I am pretty good, aren't I?" Entity joked.

Raz looked at the dead Baron, gently prodding it with the barrel of his weapon. He turned his lip slightly in disgust.

"Couldn't have put it better myself..."

.

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading this one shot between mine and Razzack's OC's. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Just to let you guys know, if any of you are reading 'Soldier of the Light', there have been certain events occurring recently that have affected my writing schedule. Apologies for that. But I'll do my best to finish it AND publish the Epilogue before the end of the month.**

 **Regards, Reilly.216**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I enjoyed writing this one and it came quickly, but the fact it took me this long to actually do anything is absolutely horrible. I apologize to everyone who is waiting on ANY of my Destiny updates. RC and Reilly are working hard on their own stories and speaking of which. Reilly and I are making a collaboration of sorts for a Titanfall series. It had been a long time coming, but it's coming. Lol**

 **Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision, not me.**

 **Round 3- Place your Bets.**

In the slow recovery of the Last City on Earth, it had called upon the skills and abilities of one of the last gifts of the Traveler.

The Guardians.

They were noble, proud, honorable and occasionally they were drunken idiots. The Guardians had several bars and clubs they frequented within the Tower. An order given out by the Speaker as to not tarnish the name of these warriors of the Light. What populace would have faith in those that couldn't make it up a flight of stairs? Let alone leave their own barstools?

The Guardians complied with this mandate and would frequent these establishments for varying reasons. For one pair tonight it was to celebrate a mission well done. Bottles of pretty much two of everything the bar had to offer was strewn about the pair's table. A Frame soon came by to collect a few of the empty bottles to keep the two of them from knocking any over.

"So that's why it worked! You should never have doubted me in the first place." The larger of the two, the Titan Raz exclaimed to his drinking partner Entity.

"What…?" Entity paused with a glass half raised as he tried to remember what they were even talking about. When it finally clicked he continued. "Right, well that's because you did have camouflage and the time of day. But a true master of stealth could do that in even the brightest of colors in any time frame." The Exo countered the Human's earlier claims.

Raz paused with a bottle raised halfway to his lips, his face scrunched together in deep thought. Blue eyes narrowed as they slowly attempted to focus on his drinking partner. Entity could have sworn he could hear the gears grinding together in the Human's head. Than the man's face brightened as a light bulb went off.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get us some more colorful shaders!" The Titan stood abruptly and upended a few of the bottles. Sending a few tumbling to the floor with cracks and a few broken. "You get to pick mine and I'll pick yours!"

The Titan was far too enthusiastic for this, but in the moment of good comradery, Entity agreed. He would later come to regret this decision, but right now he was intoxicated and he didn't care, he knew just what to pick for his loud friend. He wordlessly stood and followed the Titan out.

Entity and Raz quickly returned to the table to grab their drinks and pay their tabs. With that taken care of the two of them left for where miss Levante kept her goods. They knew she wouldn't be there at this hour, but they could still access everything from the nearby terminal.

When the two were in front of the terminal Raz insisted on going first. The Titan numbly pushed at the icons on the screen before his face lifted into a smile. He pressed a few more tabs, and a few more after that when he realized he actually hadn't done anything. A small coding packet slipped out of the bottom for Raz to take and hand to Entity. The Ghost would take care of the rest.

"My turn…" Entity slurred towards his friend who was more stumbling than backing away. "Let's see…" It was on the third page, and when he spotted it, he wished he could smile. Pushing the right sequence of buttons and a similar packet dumped out of the bottom. "Lemme see it." Entity commanded.

Raz took the packet and called out Twinkles to get the packet scanned and applied. When it changed the color scheme of the Titan, Entity knew it was worth the glimmer.

.

High in the Titan tower Jo was laying in bed trying to sleep when something very solid slammed into the door and waking her. Not the bedroom door, but the one for the apartment. She let out a sigh as she turned over to look at the clock. Another solid crashing sound followed by a series of cursing let her know that it was Raz and he had made it inside.

"Ghost, open the bedroom door for him please." Jo spoke tiredly. It was three in the damn morning, luckily she didn't have anything planned. Raz had that fireteam of his to go and train with at seven, but that was his problem now. Considering how drunk he seemed to be. "Also can you guide him in here? I don't want him getting lost again."

Her Ghost had let off a chirp of acknowledgement before drifting off into the other room to somehow surprise the other Titan. Jo could make out the Ghost trying to guide the man into the other room, and the man arguing as he heavily stumbled into the room. How were the man's steps so loud?

All other thoughts were interrupted as the man's heavy frame crashed onto the bed and nearly launched her tiny body out of it.

"Christ!" That was the term he used, right? The word felt weird coming out of her mouth, but it was far faster than cursing the Queen's title or name.

She went to yell at the man before she felt a large hand touch her chest and go from probing to full on copping a feel. She let out a moan despite her earlier agitation and smiled. She started scooting closer to the now very hands on man she loved to allow him and her easier access.

If the man didn't want to sleep tonight that was fine by her.

She paused in her thoughts, why did his hand feel so different than normal? Sure his hands were rough, but not patterned in a grip…

"Ghost! Lights!"

When the lights flared to life she saw Raz laying on the bed with her. He was also fully armored and the clashing colors on his armor hurt her eyes at first. The bright yellows and greens coming together in a painful symphony of something that should never have happened.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" She yelled right before kicking his ass out of bed and on to the floor where he promptly passed out.

.

Starr leaned against the railing where the team was supposed to meet at seven this morning. So far most of the team had shown up, Entity was a bit late, and in the ugliest pink armor shader she had seen. But the Exo only grumbled about his aching head and he wasn't sure why he couldn't get his Ghost to switch it back.

Folding her arms under her chest she was about to tell everyone to take off when the telltale signs of Titan boots came nearly tumbling down the stairs. When she looked up she did a double take. There was Raz, in Cytherian Bloom, the early rays of the sun made the yellows and greens stand out even more. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and shook her head.

"I don't understand either of you. Fuck it, let's go." Starr stated before transmatting to her jumpship.

Raz and Entity shared slightly confused looks before following suit with one final thought each.

The fuck happened to him?

 **P/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short bit. I hope future patience ensues for the Trials of the Light as I do have several chapters ready. But I don't want to screw with the timeline the three of us set up. So please be patient. Keep on keepin' on Guardians!**


End file.
